<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Big Teeth You Have by KatieComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121291">What Big Teeth You Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma'>KatieComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Some Fangs and Claws, Bottom!Stiles, Consent Issues, Derek is ashamed of his feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Just Extra Sideburns, M/M, Mates, Not FULL Wolf, Smut, Soulmates, Top!Derek, True Mates, With Some Pointy Ears, Wolfy Sex Problems, no knots at all, no knotting, wolfy sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been keeping something from Stiles during sex.</p><p>And when Stiles finds out he goes into full research mode to find out what he's really in for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just always write porn.</p><p>There is no excuse for this. I started writing it, and it happened this way.</p><p>I have NO idea when this is set. But Stiles is not underage in this fic. That's the only thing I know. Otherwise I have no timeline for it.</p><p>See end notes for more description of the consent issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles’ words met the hard, fast rhythm of Derek’s hips. “Fuck! Yes! Derek! Yes! God! Yes! Yes! Yes! Derek! Derek! Der!”</p><p>The bed rocked under them and Derek looked down at Stiles’ back, where he was on hands and knees, every muscle in his body tight, hand pressed against the wall at the head of the bed so he could push back against Derek’s thrusts. His perfect shoulders strained to counter the force of Derek’s body. Stiles would look over his shoulder once every few thrusts and meet Derek’s eye.</p><p>Always so mouthy, even in bed, Stiles couldn’t keep his mouth shut even if he had nothing to say. “Der! Derek! Derek! Harder Der! Come on. I know you can go harder!”</p><p>Derek listened, like he always did. He reached out and gripped tightly at the muscle between Stiles’ neck and shoulder. He pulled Stiles toward him and let his hips slap hard against skin when they came together. His senses would let him know if he ever went too far. He would never hurt Stiles.</p><p>“Der! Der! I’m so close! Faster! God! Please! Faster!”</p><p>Derek obeyed once again. Stiles was the only person who could make a request that he would so easily give into. Derek increased to a supernatural speed, once again ensuring he didn’t push too much and hurt Stiles.</p><p>“Oh god! Derek! I’m…” Stiles’ voice cut off abruptly with a wild moan like it always did when he came, followed by a series of wonderful awkward sounds that went something like: “Hnngh, mmmff, nnnnghh!”</p><p>The smell of Stiles’ come filled the room, and Derek opened his mouth to taste it on his tongue. He wanted to stop and lap it up from the sheets; he could never get enough of Stiles in any way he could get him.</p><p>Stiles’ body closing tight around him spurred Derek on instead. Their skin slapped together a few more times before he threw his head back and roared when he came. And it was a <i>roar</i>. It wasn’t a human noise at all, but full of wolf. He pulled Stiles back toward him one more time, the tight muscles along his spine a hard resistant force against the thrust that met it.</p><p>Derek leaned over Stiles’ back, covering him like a blanket, though they were still on their knees, and nosing at his ear.</p><p>“Dude, did you just actually roar?” Stiles panted. “If I could come again right now I would come <i>so</i> hard.”</p><p>Derek snuffled at Stiles’ ear, feeling the happiness that came off his mate in waves.</p><p>Stiles turned his head to look at Derek, who pulled back to nose at the base of Stiles’ skull. Derek had let the wolf take over in that last moment, like he always did with Stiles, and hadn’t been able to swallow the animal back down just yet. He was afraid to let Stiles see it.</p><p>“Are you wolfy right now?” Stiles asked. “Is that what’s going on?” Without warning, Stiles slid forward, slipping free of Derek, and collapsed back to the wet, sticky bed. He rolled so he could look up, and put a hand to Derek’s cheek, running his fingers through the hair there and over the ridges on his forehead. “Is that why you always want me on my knees or my stomach?” His fingers travelled up to tickle at Derek’s pointed wolf ears.</p><p>Derek looked down, unable to meet Stiles’ eye. It felt like a betrayal that he hadn’t discussed this with him before they’d started having sex a few weeks before. There was a lack of consent that made Derek want to throw up. But he’d been so afraid. He’d never had a problem keeping his wolf in during sex, never lost control, until he’d started sleeping with Stiles. And then his whole soul seemed to be involved and he couldn’t hold back any part of himself.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Stiles said. He put his hands on Derek’s cheeks and tipped his face back up. Stiles was smiling wide. “It’s really ok.”</p><p>Derek felt his heart finally start to slow, and that other piece of him start to sink back toward slumber again. He realized his entire body was rigid with nervousness and let himself collapse to the bed, draped across Stiles’ body.</p><p>Stiles’ lips were red and wet, and Derek closed the space between their mouths to kiss him again. He rubbed his body against Stiles and let their tongues slide together until he felt sated. It wouldn’t last long. He pulled back and looked down, running a hand through Stiles’ sweaty hair.</p><p>“It never happened until you,” Derek admitted. “I never had a problem controlling my wolf before during sex.”</p><p>“But it’s different with me?” Stiles asked. “Why?”</p><p>Derek shrugged. He had an inkling that maybe it was something important, something related to mates, but he’d been too nervous to do the research. And he’d never really gotten the “wolves and the bees” speech from his parents before… before.</p><p>“There’s something you’re not telling me,” Stiles guessed, tracing the lines of Derek’s human face, specifically his forehead with his fingertips.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” Derek asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles and holding him close.</p><p>“I can see it in your face,” Stiles smiled. “The way your forehead crinkles just like it is now means you’re holding something back.”</p><p>Derek raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Tell me when you’re ready,” Stiles said. “So long as it isn’t something freaky like wolves being able to get dudes pregnant I think we’re good.”</p><p>Derek stared at him and sighed heavily. “Why do I put up with you?”</p><p>“Because you…” Stiles’ words trailed off at the same time his heartbeat skyrocketed.</p><p>Maybe they were both keeping secrets. Except Stiles’ was painfully obvious. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck so he wouldn’t feel as embarrassed under Derek’s glare. But his scent, heartbeat and the heat of his flushing skin gave him away anyway.</p><p>“Because I what?” Derek asked after a while, planting a kiss on Stiles’ neck.</p><p>“Because you’d be lost without me,” Stiles fumbled out. “Who would do your Googling for you?”</p><p>Derek smiled against skin and breathed deep of Stiles’ scent. “Plus you make a really good egg white omlette.”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles squeaked. “Plus that. Omlette. Yes, that. Also that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles shows up suddenly in the middle of the night and wants to talk.</p><p>They're both too wound up to talk. Until...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles called late. Derek smiled when he saw the name displayed on his phone screen. To bug Stiles one day, he’d entered his legal first name in the contacts and never removed it. Mieczyslaw Stilinski flashed across the phone as it vibrated in Derek’s hand.</p><p>“It’s late,” Derek answered, not even trying to sound grumpy, he’d given it up a long time ago.</p><p>“You love it,” Stiles replied.</p><p>Derek heard the sound of crunching gravel, and rushing wind. “Where are you?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m gonna be at your door in five minutes flat big guy,” Stiles said. “Sorry I didn’t call earlier but I just…”</p><p>When the sentence never ended, Derek broached the silence. “Stiles?”</p><p>“Yup?”</p><p>“We’ve talked about this. The whole… finishing sentences thing is essential to a conversation.”</p><p>Stiles laughed, and the sound filled Derek’s chest up with happiness. “That’s funny coming from you Der, since the last time we talked about it <i>you</i> were the one not finishing sentences like a big monosyllabic ape.”</p><p>“You’re changing the subject,” Derek smiled.</p><p>“It’s… ok, right?” Stiles asked, sounding unsure suddenly. “That I’m coming over?”</p><p>“Anytime,” Derek replied, “you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah. I do. See you in two minutes.”</p><p>The line went dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Four minutes thirty eight seconds,” Derek said as he opened the door of his rebuilt family home.</p><p>“I can’t believe you counted,” Stiles said, running around the Jeep toward the front door like his hair was on fire.</p><p>“Yes you can,” Derek said as Stiles tackled him and kicked the door closed behind them.</p><p>“Yes I can,” Stiles said, breathing heavily, his heart rate already redlining.</p><p>Derek let himself get pushed into the nearest wall. Stiles loved it when Derek gave in, and the smell of arousal filled the entry hall.</p><p>“You know, generally a booty call requires a call first,” Derek said with a grin.</p><p>“I called.” Stiles moved in like he was going to kiss Derek, but then darted his head to the side to mouth at Derek’s earlobe.</p><p>“Four minutes and thirty-“ Derek gasped when Stiles licked at his neck. “And thirty eight seconds doesn’t count as advanced notice.”</p><p>“You’re really chatty tonight,” Stiles observed. He backed up a step, removing his mouth from Derek’s skin. “Sorry dude, but you get me all worked up. Like, all the time. 24/7, 365. This is an ‘always horny for Derek Hale’ zone, ok?”</p><p>“I approve,” Derek said, reaching out and grabbing Stiles’ hips to pull their bodies back together.</p><p>“Ok, but we don’t have to just… you know.”</p><p>“Have sex?” Derek asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, that. We could… I dunno… talk maybe? Hangout a bit?”</p><p>Derek took his turn, leaning forward off the wall a little to nibble at Stiles’ jawline.</p><p>“Ooooor you could do that and destroy all of my self control,” Stiles groaned falling back into Derek.</p><p>“We can talk and hangout after,” Derek suggested between nips.</p><p>“Yeah right, you always fall asleep on me,” Stiles said.</p><p>“We could talk and hangout… in the morning,” Derek suggested. He didn’t dare put too much hope into the words, and he didn’t pull back to look into Stiles’ face, afraid of what he’d see there.</p><p>“That works for me, it’s Saturday tomorrow and I am totally free all day,” Stiles said without hesitation.</p><p>Derek growled and licked a long stripe from Stiles’ shirt collar up to his ear.</p><p>Stiles made a very unmanly sound that squeaked at the end before he leaned into Derek and pressed their bodies together.</p><p>“Let’s go then,” Stiles said, surprisingly coherent as he stepped away from Derek and bolted up the stairs.</p><p>Derek growled, the wolf instincts in him rising to the chase as he took the stairs two at a time.</p><p>Stiles left clothing in piles along the way, wearing only his boxers when they reached the bedroom. He dove onto the king sized bed and turned over to look at Derek.</p><p>Derek stalked toward him, the scent of arousal getting stronger with each step. He slowly lost his clothing between the bedroom door and the edge of the mattress. He leaned over, gripped at the hem of Stiles’ boxer briefs, and slid them off, tossing them aside.</p><p>With no preamble, he crawled over Stiles and licked the precome from his body before sucking him all the way into his mouth.</p><p>Stiles arched off the bed, hands in Derek’s hair, pressing himself into Derek’s throat. “Oh fuck. Derek! You need to warn a guy.”</p><p>Derek wanted to answer with something snarky, but his mouth was busy.</p><p>He slipped a hand between Stiles’ legs, ready to start the teasing that would lead to him opening Stiles up when he found something surprising. Stiles was already dripping with lube.</p><p>Derek pulled off, but his jaw stayed wide open as he looked up at Stiles. “Did you really…”</p><p>“Big time dude,” Stiles said, his breath coming out ragged, full of excitement. “I was just gonna get off at home, and I got myself all ready to go and grabbed my dildo and thought: fuck this. I have a boyfriend with a real dick that’s way better than this.”</p><p>Derek closed the space between their mouths so fast he almost kneed Stiles in a very uncomfortable place. And then their mouths were open to each other, and Stiles groaned at the taste of himself on Derek’s tongue.</p><p>While they kissed, Derek quit teasing and slipped two fingers easily inside of Stiles’ body. He was so wet Derek wanted to scream with excitement.</p><p>Stiles pulled back from the kiss to try and get air back into his body while his heart rate got faster somehow, his chest heaving with the fast breaths it caused.</p><p>Derek slipped a third finger in and it went so easily. He knew from experience after just a few weeks that three fingers was all they needed, and removed them. He grabbed Stiles’ hip to turn him over in the bed.</p><p>“Nope,” Stiles managed to get out through excited breaths, tenting a knee to prevent Derek turning him over.</p><p>Derek wondered if his grip had been too hard. Had he hurt Stiles? “Are you-”</p><p>Before he could finish, Stiles cut him off. “Not like that. Different position tonight.” He sat up in the bed, the scent of arousal pouring off of him in irritable waves. Derek’s wolf wanted to take. He swallowed hard.</p><p>“Sit up here,” Stiles patted the pillows. “Against the headboard.”</p><p>Derek obeyed. Just like he always did when he was aroused in a room with Stiles. So he moved to the head of the bed and sat among the pillows.</p><p>Stiles climbed into his lap. He took Derek’s cock in hand and lined it up, ready to sit down onto him.</p><p>Derek’s entire body tightened up as he looked into the excitement in Stiles’ perfect warm brown eyes. But Derek was afraid. If they did it this way, Stiles would see and know what a monster, what an animal, he was. And then Stiles would never come back.</p><p>“You ready?” Stiles asked.</p><p>Derek shook his head. He wanted to cry for the fear he felt. He couldn’t lose Stiles, it would ruin him. “No,” Derek croaked out.</p><p>Stiles’ look softened from passion, but it didn’t turn into pity, there was something knowing in it.</p><p>“Ok, so why don’t we talk for a while instead,” Stiles said. He moved forward just enough that Derek’s cock slid into the wet cleft of his ass, but didn’t penetrate.</p><p>Derek groaned, his hips pressing up into that wet pressure, his body wanting so badly. “Talk?” Derek asked, as he settled back into place and Stiles sat on his stomach, a warm comforting weight. “Talk about what?”</p><p>“See, I think I know what’s going on here,” Stiles said, pressing back a little and causing friction for Derek that felt almost too good.</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s that?”</p><p>“Well... you know me,” Stiles said, “the king of research, right? After last time, I started looking some things up. I borrowed some unsavoury books from Deaton. And did some reading in something that was pretty much the werewolf Kama Sutra. It was a weird night man. And I went through maybe a little more lube than I should have.”</p><p>Derek needed to be touching, needed to feel Stiles and be grounded by him. He ran his hands from Stiles’ knees, up to his thighs and hips and stomach. Always touching. Not pushing for anything, just drawing soft little circles and patterns on the skin. Touching Stiles brought him down to earth, unless Stiles was doing something sinful to make him soar.</p><p>“Ok,” Derek said, still unsure where the conversation was going.</p><p>“So, the wolfing out during sex thing, I found out what it means,” Stiles said.</p><p>“And you couldn’t have…” Derek gasped as Stiles shifted in his lap a little. “Couldn’t have said something before we got naked?”</p><p>“Dude! I tried downstairs!” Stiles said. “I suggested maybe the talking thing? And you were all: talking’s overrated, let’s fuck already.”</p><p>“I definitely didn’t say that.”</p><p>“You basically did, but whatever,” Stiles wasn’t mad, he was still just aroused and happy. The argument was just for fun. More of the mating games they loved to play with each other; had been playing with each other since day one.</p><p>“Ok, I give,” Derek said, his brain coming a little more online, “what does it mean?”</p><p>“It means you love me,” Stiles said, drawing the word “love” out way too long, like a fifteen year old girl might. “It’s a mate thing dude. It’s actually pretty cool.” And then Stiles went into full on “king of research” mode despite the fact that they were both naked, still very hard, and Derek’s cock was rubbing against his ass. “So, whenever a wolf takes a partner of a, let’s say, sexual nature, they’re considered a mate. But there’s this awesome thing that happens when you find your true mate. Kinda like your soulmate I guess is the more common term. The human term I suppose. But you can’t keep your wolfiness in during sex with your true mate. It’s got to do with bringing your soul together kind of. I can explain it way better when I have full use of my upstairs brain. Which requires you not being naked. But it’s like you can’t hide anything from your true mate.”</p><p>Derek wasn’t sure what to say, but he knew Stiles was right. That’s what it had felt like each time before; like all the parts of his soul became one when he was in bed with Stiles.</p><p>“I’m your true mate,” Stiles said with a triumphant grin. “Awesome, right?”</p><p>Derek wanted to cry with relief and happiness. Instead he took Stiles’ face in his hands and pulled him down for a kiss.</p><p>The kiss tapered off until Stiles was pressing small light kisses to Derek’s lips.</p><p>Derek didn’t open his eyes when he asked: “Are you sure? It’s ok with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles breathed the word out softly, and then his words became more firm. “Seriously yes. All the yes. Can we do this already?”</p><p>Derek smiled. “I’m ready now.”</p><p>“Thank fuck,” Stiles said. He took Derek in hand and slid down onto him. It was a long quick slide. Stiles had been very thorough preparing himself and opened up so easily around Derek.</p><p>Derek’s body worked on instinct, feet planting and hips thrusting up into Stiles to get as deep as he could. Stiles’ body tensed around him, but there was no scent of pain, only pleasure as Stiles’ body tried to wring the orgasm from Derek immediately.</p><p>It worked. Derek came so hard he thought he might black out. The air rushed from his lungs, and he couldn’t scream or growl or roar the way he so desperately wanted. But the wolf came forward regardless of the lack of animalistic noises. He felt his face change, his senses sharpen even further, his nails turn to claws; he was careful of the way he gripped at Stiles’ body, careful not to slice his skin.</p><p>Stiles looked down at him, no shock or disgust on his face when Derek’s wolf features surfaced, only awe, and lust, and maybe even love. And then Stiles came untouched, spreading his scent across Derek’s stomach, marking him.</p><p>“Derek! Fuck!” Stiles drew the last word out long. He settled down to sit in Derek’s lap. “God, I love you Der.”</p><p>The air rushed back into Derek’s lungs and he threw his head back into the pillows and howled his love for Stiles out into the world.</p><p>“Oh my god seriously,” Stiles’s eyes rolled up into his head as he collapsed onto Derek’s chest. “I wish I could come again. Dude. You’re gonna kill me. Next time I’ve definitely gotta try to hold out for the wolfy part.”</p><p>Derek groaned and pressed his hips up, softening cock still inside Stiles.</p><p>“We are so doing this again, like pretty much immediately,” Stiles said. “Just give me...” His heart rate was slowing toward sleep. “Like, a half hour to sleep.”</p><p>Derek’s fangs retreated slowly, his claws pulling back into his fingers. He caressed the cooling sweat up and down the valley of Stiles’ spine. “I love you too Stiles.”</p><p>“I know Der,” Stiles mumbled into Derek’s skin. “I’m your true mate.” He said it smugly, the scent of pride wafting from him like warmth on a summer afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Consent issues: Derek has been going wolfy during sex and not letting Stiles know, or asking him if it was ok first. Stiles is ok with it after he finds out, but Derek doesn't get consent for it first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>